H.L.
}| | name = H.L. | job = Shopkeeper | location = The shop in the Outlaw Camp | buysell = yes | buys = Armor: Brass Armor 50 gp Chain Armor 30 gp Crown Armor 210 gp Dark Armor 130 gp Demon Armor 195 gp Doublet 1 gp Dragon Scale Mail 280 gp Golden Armor 580 gp Knight Armor 140 gp Leather Armor 2 gp Magic Plate Armor 720 gp Plate Armor 110 gp Scale Armor 75 gp Studded Armor 18 gp Axe Weapons: Axe 6 gp Barbarian Axe 30 gp Double Axe 70 gp Dragon Lance 90 gp Fire Axe 280 gp Golden Sickle 10 gp Great Axe 300 gp Guardian Halberd 120 gp Halberd 50 gp Hand Axe 5 gp Hatchet 7 gp Knight Axe 50 gp Naginata 80 gp Obsidian Lance 50 gp Orcish Axe 12 gp Sickle 1 gp Stonecutter Axe 320 gp Club Weapons: Battle Hammer 40 gp Clerical Mace 30 gp Club 1 gp Crowbar 1 gp Iron Hammer 9 gp Mace 8 gp Morning Star 50 gp Silver Mace 270 gp Staff 1 gp Thunder Hammer 450 gp War Hammer 90 gp Distance Weapons: Bow 15 gp Crossbow 20 gp Spear 2 gp Throwing Knife 2 gp Throwing Star 2 gp Helmets: Brass Helmet 8 gp Chain Helmet 4 gp Crown Helmet 70 gp Dark Helmet 40 gp Demon Helmet 95 gp Devil Helmet 80 gp Golden Helmet 420 gp Horned Helmet 155 gp Leather Helmet 1 gp Legion Helmet 8 gp Soldier Helmet 16 gp Steel Helmet 60 gp Strange Helmet 55 gp Studded Helmet 2 gp Viking Helmet 12 gp Warrior Helmet 75 gp Winged Helmet 320 gp Legs: Brass Legs 15 gp Crown Legs 60 gp Demon Legs 84 gp Dragon Scale Legs 180 gp Golden Legs 120 gp Knight Legs 130 gp Studded Legs 15 gp Shields: Ancient Shield 49 gp Battle Shield 50 gp Black Shield 5 gp Blessed Shield 650 gp Brass Shield 15 gp Copper Shield 10 gp Crown Shield 109 gp Dark Shield 60 gp Demon Shield 130 gp Dragon Shield 115 gp Dwarven Shield 55 gp Great Shield 480 gp Griffin Shield 59 gp Guardian Shield 150 gp Mastermind Shield 550 gp Ornamented Shield 45 gp Plate Shield 25 gp Rose Shield 49 gp Steel Shield 30 gp Studded Shield 2 gp Tower Shield 90 gp Unholy Shield 520 gp Vampire Shield 119 gp Viking Shield 35 gp Wooden Shield 1 gp Sword Weapons: Bright Sword 280 gp Broadsword 10 gp Carlin Sword 5 gp Dagger 1 gp Fire Sword 335 gp Giant Sword 100 gp Katana 8 gp Knife 1 gp Longsword 8 gp Machete 6 gp Magic Longsword 460 gp Magic Sword 350 gp Rapier 7 gp Sabre 6 gp Scimitar 10 gp Serpent Sword 15 gp Short Sword 3 gp Spike Sword 25 gp Sword 7 gp Two Handed Sword 60 gp Warlord Sword 360 gp | sells = Nothing. | notes = It is a long and sometimes dangerous trip (in the event of lured monsters). H.L. doesn't pay you incredibly well, but he buys many items that cannot be sold at any other shop. H.L. will not speak to females. People usually only sell scale armors to H.L., as other items he buys aren't well paid. |}}